Scope of the invention
This invention relates to the process of hydroformylating olefins with syngas in the presence of a novel catalyst composition to form aldehydes. More particularly, it relates to an improved olefin hydroformylation catalyst system comprising a mixture of platinum (II) acetylacetonate; a Group IVB metal halide; and a bidentate tertiary ligand, each of which components is described in further detail below.
The novel organo metalic complex catalyst composition of this invention provides high reaction rates and high ratios of linear to branched aldehydes.